The Administrative Core will lead and govern the District of Columbia Developmental Center for AIDS Research (the DC D-CFAR) to address the overall mission and goals of the national CFAR Program, with a focus on the unique aspects ofthe DC D-CFAR - addressing the severe HIV/AIDS epidemic in Washington DC; developing HIV/AIDS research capacity among investigators, with a focus on junior and minority investigators, from the major academic institutions in the nation's capital; and capitalizing on the existing infrastructure and programs ofthe HIV/AIDS Institute. The specific aims ofthe Administrative Core include the following: 1. Provide leadership and governance ofthe DC D-CFAR 2. Promote multidisciplinary and multi-institutional scientific HIV/AIDS research and educational activities 3. Ensure the responsible oversight and management of all DC D-CFAR fiscal and personnel resources 4. Ensure the continuous quality improvement of DC D-CFAR scientific and educational activities The Administrative Core will provide the leadership and infrastructure necessary for the Developmental and three Scientific Cores to function effectively in their promotion and delivery of research related to HIV/AIDS. Upon notification of funding, the Administrative Core would immediately facilitate the transition to a DC DCFAR. Throughout this transition the necessary steps would be taken to implement the fiscal mechanisms that will allow our multi-institutional D-CFAR to function; notify all Core Directors and Advisory Committee members about the award funding and the transition plan; and communicate with all members, potential Core users and other key stakeholders about the institution of the D-CFAR in Washington DC. Thereafter, the Administrative Core would continue to provide oversight and to manage the functioning ofthe DC D-CFAR through ongoing meetings, educational seminars, communication mechanisms, grant management, fiscal oversight and monitoring and evaluation activities that would allow for the continual growth of the DC D-CFAR as it builds the foundation necessary to function as a full CFAR in the future.